Sweet Home South Carolina
by Evanescent Darkness
Summary: (teen rocket power fic) Sunny's grandparents are paying for two round trip tickets from Ocean Shores to Myrtle Beach, SC. Sunny brings Otto, and makes him realize when he's in her hometown, he's shoobie!


Sweet Home, South Carolina  
  
Sunny ran up to Otto and his friends at the Shore Shack. "Guess what, you guys?" she exclaimed. Otto stopped eating his burger, and asked, "What?" Sunny smiled and exclaimed, "I get to go back to my hometown for spring break! And another thing, I get to take someone with me!" "Cool," Otto nodded, continuing to consume his burger. "Who are you gonna bring?" Isis asked with an eager look on her face, hoping Sunny would take her along. The happiness on Sunny's face faded. "That's kinda what I was debating on. Since none of you have ever been to the east coast, I'd like to bring you all with me; but sadly, I can only bring one. My grandparents paid for two tickets, so I could bring a friend," she explained.   
Everyone was looking at her with anxiety. "So, there's only one way to settle this," she said, "we're gonna have to draw straws." The anxiety still remained. Sunny pulled out a few straws, one which held the answer. Everyone pulled out a straw, looking at it, then at everyone else's. Isis held up her straw, smiling. "Yes! I get to go to South Carolina!" she yelled. Otto couldn't hide the sadness on his face, and Sunny read his expression. "I'm sorry, I'll bring you next year, I promise," she said sympathetically. He gave her a weak smile, "It's okay."   
Isis packed her favorite flip-flops into her suitcase. She was so stoked about going to South Carolina with her best friend, but she couldn't help feeling sorry for Otto. She kept getting these twangs of guilt, like it wasn't meant for her to go, but Otto was. "Oh," she moaned, "I hate it when this happens." Her conscience was getting to her. She grit her teeth, her mind flip flopping, one side to the other. She couldn't just come out and say she wasn't going because she felt bad. At least she couldn't tell Otto that. She'd tell Sunny the truth, but she would have to make up a small lie to cover up the truth.  
"So you don't want to go because you feel bad for Otto?" Sunny asked inquisitively. Isis nodded, "Yeah, my conscience got me. You can't just tell him why I'm not going; I have a little fib that will work though." Sunny leaned closer to listen. "You can just tell him that Trevor's parent's called and said they got an urgent call from his grand parents, and they have to fly to Chicago to see them, because they're sick, and I have to babysit Trevor for the weekend," Isis explained. Sunny nodded, giving Isis approval.   
"I get to go after all?" Otto asked excitedly. "Yeah, Isis got a call from the Wilson's, and she has to babysit Trevor this weekend, so she can't go," Sunny explained. Otto couldn't keep the excitement in his eyes from showing. "That's too bad she can't go, but I can't believe I get to go with you," he proclaimed. Sunny nodded with a crooked smile, feeling bad for lying. "I'll pack tonight," he promulgated.  
Otto leaned back into the soft seat of the plane. He picked up his drink and sipped on it with pleasure. "How much longer until we hit the east coast?" he asked curiously. Sunny shook her head, "Otto, we've only left the ground an hour ago. I'll say we have about four and a half more hours. I know you're anxious, but we still have a long ride." Otto let out a sigh, despaired. "Hey, just be happy you're coming," Sunny added. Otto nodded, then lied his head back and dozed off into sleep.  
"Passengers, please fasten your seatbelts, we are proceeding to the ground," announced the flight attendant. "Finally," Sunny and Otto said at the same time. They fastened their seatbelts and sat in anticipation, waiting for the plane to land.   
As soon as the passengers got the okay to deport from the plane, Sunny and Otto fought the crowds to get out of the plane and grab their luggage. "Do you see your grandparent's anywhere?" Otto asked. "No," Sunny replied. They both grabbed their suitcases, and as soon as they did, Sunny spotted her grandparents. "There they are! Grandma, Grandpa!" she yelled. They spotted her through the crowds of frantic people and waved their arms in the air. She grabbed Otto's hand and pulled him behind her to her grandparents. "Sunny, we're so glad to see you! Who's your friend?" her grandmother asked. "Grandma, Grandpa, this is Otto, my boy... my friend," she replied, "Isis was going to come but she had to, uh, babysit."  
"Oh, nice to meet you Otto," her Grandfather said. "Nice to meet you, too, sir," he said. "Well, we can chit-chat in the car. Come on, let's go get something to eat!" her Grandmother suggested.   
"Guess what Otto?" Sunny said to Otto with a devious smile. "What?" "You're a shoobie now, since you don't live here, or it's not your hometown." "What?! No way! I'm not a shoobie, I'm a guest. I was invited." "Uh huh, sure." 


End file.
